UNTITLED!
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: Chapter 3 is up...The End of The Story of "UNTITLED"...Kyuhyun  Sungmin , Henry  Sungmin, Sungmin?
1. Chapter 1

**UNTITLED**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** among Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Henry,Zhou Mi

**Jun lagi kepikiran bikin cerita singkat,pas ada ide…**

**Jadi buat deh…**

**Dibaca yaa~**

* * *

><p>"Kyu…ada yang ingin kubicarakan.." seorang namja yang dikenal bernama Lee Sungmin memecah keheningan yang menghampiri dua namja yang berada di café yang tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya.<p>

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Kyu…kita akan selalu bersama kan?" seorang namja imut bersandar pada namja chingu nya._

"_Ya…tentu saja,Minnie-hyung.." jawab namja yang dikenal sebagai Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Kau jangan pernah coba-coba mengkhianatiku ya!" Sungmin mengancam Kyuhyun sambil bercanda._

"_Arraseo,hyung…aku janji aku tidak akan begitu!" Kyuhyun dengan mantap menjawab perkataan Sungmin._

"_Saranghae,Kyu…"_

"_Nado,hyung…nado" Kemudian Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dnegan mesra._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Nae,Minnie-hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah namja yang dicintainya idi depannya itu dnegan tatapan sedih.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Kyuu~…kau sedang apa?" terdengar suara seorang namja yang sangat menggemaskan dari seberang sana._

"_Aaa…aakuu….aku sedang di sekolah,hyung…aku..ma..masih ada urusan..mian,hyung.."_

_Pik~ Kyuhyun menutup telepon dari Sungmin._

"_Siapa,chagi?" tanya seorang namja China yang menghampiri Kyuhyun._

"_Ah…dia…hyungku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum garing._

_Di lain tempat, Sungmin hanya menghela nafas…"Siapa namja itu,Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar._

_Kyuhyun tidak menutup teleponnya dengan sempurna,alias salah pencet tombol karena terburu-buru sehingga pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan namja asing itu terdengar oleh Sungmin._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Ah..tidak usah tegang begitu,Kyu…" Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa rileks.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Hyunnggg~…saranghae.." Kyuhyun menempelkan kepalanya ke bahu Sungmin._

"_Ah…nado,Kyu…" Sungmin ingin menangis, tapi ia haru smenahan air matanya._

'_Kenapa kau terus-terusan membohongiku,Kyu?' batin Sungmin_

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Ya…begini.." tatapan Sungmin mulai serius sekarang,ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menaruh tangannya di meja café.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Minnie…bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook memperhatikan orang yang sedari tadi bermesraan di sebuah restoran._

"_Ah…mana?" Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan…._

"_Hei…kau nakal sekali,Mi.." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika pemuda China itu mengecup bibirnya._

"_Sebaiknya kau tidak usah melihat ini,Minnie…ayo kita pergi…!" Ryeowook menyadari apa yang terjadi kemudian meninggalkan uang bayaran dan menarik Sungmin pergi dari restoran itu._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Maaf ini pesanannya..Silahkan menikmati…" yeojya pelayan mengantarkan minuman pesanan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah,terima kasih.." Sungmin tersenyum kepada yeojya tadi,yeojya tadi langsung kabur dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal yeojya tadi san menyumpahinya dalam hati,APA LU YEOJYA SIALAN!

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Hyunggg…ulang tahunmu nanti kau mau minta aoa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya untuk segera pulang._

_Sungmin masih merapihkan buku-bukunya dan tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun._

"_Hyungg…kau mau aku?" goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin._

"…_."_

"_Hyuuuunnnggg….saranghae…" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan mesra._

_Sungmin menarik nafas dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan tenang._

"_Hyung…ada apa? Hari ini kau aneh sekali.." Kyuhyun bingung melihat Sungminnya tidak mau dipeluk, biasanya Sungmin kan selalu manja pada Kyuhyun._

"_Aku merasa takjub padamu…." Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun._

"_Mwo?"_

"_Kau pandai sekali dalam berakting,Kyu…kau hebat sekalu memasanf kedokmu itu dengan kuat…" Sungmin menyindir dan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya selama ini._

"_App…apa…mak..maksud..mu,Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tergagap-gagap._

"_Siapa namja itu,Kyu? Tampaknya dia bukan orang sini…" lanjut Sungmin tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun._

"_Hyungg…"_

"_Sudahlah,Kyu….aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu…sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?"_

"…"

"_Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Sungmin menarik nafas,ia merasa kasihan pada namja yang sudah mengkhianatinya itu.."Sudah,Kyu…kita sudahi saja hubungan kita ini…lalu kau bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan namja itu…" Sungmin mengambil buku-bukunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Ah…pertama-tama…aku minta maaf dulu karena telah menyita waktumu…aku yakin kau sangat terganggu…" Sungmin tersenyum meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah..hyung…aku tidak merasa terganggu" jawab Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin. _'Minnie-hyung..kau tidak pernah mengangguku ..tidak pernah,kau bahkan selalu kubutuhkan..aku butuh kau,hyung..'_

"Hmm…bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namja itu,Kyu? Sekarang kau pasti sangat bahagia ya?" Sungmin tersenyum lagi pada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun bedebar-debar.

"..ah…Hyung…mian…"

"Oh…kau tidak usah minta maaf,Kyu…aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu.."

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Hyung…aku minta putus saja" Kyuhyun menemui namja China yang menjadi penghambat hubungannya dengan Sungmin._

"_Waeyo? Kita kan sudah dijodohkan.."_

"_Aku tau,hyung…tapi hyung juga tau kan kalau aku mencintai orang lain..?" Kyuhyun menatap namja China itu dengan tatapan minta maaf._

"_Baiklah…aku mengerti…ternyata aku sama sekali tidk bisa merebut hatimu darinya ya?" namja itu tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meminta maaf berkali-kali sampai namja China itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Tidak,hyung…aku benar-benar menyesal..bisakah…" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin. _'Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi,hyung!' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…aku akan menikah…"

DUARRR~

Rasanya Kyuhyun tersambar petir…'Apa?Menikah'

"Aa…aa..aapa?..me..men..menikah? dengan si..si siapa,hyung?" Tanpa sadar keringat Kyuhyun sudah mengalir, hatinya sakit mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Aa…dengan Henry-ah…" Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Mwo?..Henry?Henry Lau?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Yea…kau kenal Henry…?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengenal Henry,padahal ia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan Henry pada Kyuhyun.

"Er…dia..dia..saudara sepupu Zhou Mi..namja China itu…" Kyuhyun menunduk, ia memang sudah mengenal Henry dan keluarganya sangat dekat dengan keluarga Zhou Mi.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Henry-ah...!" seru Kyuhyun pada Henry ketika keluarga Cho mengunjungi keluarga Zhou Mi yang kebetulan Henry sedang menginap di sana._

"_Oi!Kyuhyun!" seru Henry menghampiri Kyuhyun sedangkan anggota keluarga Cho lainnya memasukki rumah keluarga Zhou Mi._

"_Sudah lama tidak melihatmu…"_

_BLETAKK~_

"_Ya! Henry Lau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dipukul Henry._

"_Mestinya aku yanf bertanya apa yang kau lakukan,Pabbo!..Kenapa kau menolak Zhou Mi Ge?" Henry cemberut._

"_Astaga….Henry…kau baru tau? Pembatalannya kan sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu..!"_

"_Mwo?..Sial! Zhou Mi Ge tidak memberitahuku!" geram Henry..Tetapi tiba-tiba Henry tersenyum."Hei,Kyuhyun…tampaknya yang akan menikah duluan adalah aku…"_

"_Mwooo?...kau akan menikah Henry?" Kyuhyun kaget mendengar perkataan Henry._

"_Ya…begitulah..aku sudah melamarnya…hehe" Henry cengengesan sendiri._

"_Wah…kau pasti mengundangku kan?" tanyaku untuk menggoda Henry..aku tidak percaya si kecil ini gerak cepat juga._

"_Tentu saja! Tunggu tanggal mainnya..!" Henry menantang._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Oh…haha..kalau begitu kita akan jadi saudara ya,Kyu?" Sungmin kaget tapi ia berusaha ramah.

"Aann…" Kyuhyun mau membatah _'AKU BUKAN PACAR ZHOU MI LAGI,HYUNG!'_ batin Kyuhyun.

~don't wanna live by no one else's design~

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringtone HP Sungmin.

"Yoboseyo?" Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya.

"…"

"Oh…arraseo"

"Maaf,Kyu…aku harus kembali bekerja..aku harap kau bisa datang pada hari pernikahanku.." Sungmin tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar café.

GREPP~

Tangan Sungmin digenggam kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik dan bertanya .."ada apa lagi,Kyu?"

"Hyung..aku…jangan menikah…" kata-kata Kyuhyun tepotong-potong dan menghasilkan makna yang tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu,Kyu? Kau tidak perlu bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini..?" Sungmin mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menarik tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terluka di café itu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC or END?<strong>

**Author bingung pengen lanjutin ato engga...masalahnya pas lagi ngarang author tiba-tiba laper...udahnya ceritanya langsung lupa lagi deh...**

**Review ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNTITLED**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** among Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Henry,Zhou Mi

**Karena banyak yang minta lanjutin, akhirnya Jun lanjutin deh...^^**

**Oh ya...thanks banget buat reviewnya, Jun ga bisa bales satu-satu,tapi Jun udah baca semuanya...thanks yaaa...^^**

**Selamat membaca...semoga suka...^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov<strong>

Hari ini hari yang sangat menyesakkan bagiku, kulihat wajahku terpampang di cermin. Sudah rapi, jasku? Sudah OK...Aku terlihat sudah sangat siap, tapi dalam hatiku aku sama sekali tidak mau adanya hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Minnie-hyung dengan...glek..Henry..

_**#FlashBack#**_

_Bruk~_

"_Nih, undangannya,Kyu...kau datang ya? Aku mau kau yang menjadi pendampingku karena orang tuaku sedang di Canada dan katanya akan telat untuk datang ke pernikahanku..." Henry memberikan sebuah undangan pada Kyuhyun._

_Deg~!_

_Di sana tertulis...Henry Lau dan Lee Sungmin..Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun menjadi sedih,marah,kecewa, semuanya bersatu dalam hatinya. Tatapannya menjadi kosong. Lee Sungmin? Kenapa harus Lee Sungmin?_

"_Hen...aku tidak bisa...bisakah kau minta tolong pada Zhou Mi saja?" Kyuhyun memang berbicara tapi matanya menerawang._

"_Waeyo? Aku tidak suka kalau Zhou Mi yang mendampingiku...aku maunya kau!" Henry cemberut._

"_Hen...aku..."_

"_Pokoknya aku tidak mau orang lain selain kamu!" Henry keras kepala._

"_HENRY LAU! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MAU!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan membentak Henry. "KAU TAU KAU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL SAJA!" teriak Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Henry hanya tercengang melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

'_Aish...memalukan sekali...! aku malah marah-marah pada Henry...'_ aku mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat aku tiba-tiba marah pada Henry, padahal kan dia tidak salah.

Doushite...Kimi wo suki ni natte shinattan darou?

Kenapa? Kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu? Kalau akhirnya aku hanya melihatmu akan menikah dengan orang lain?

_**#FlashBack#**_

_BRUKK~_

"_Mianhae!" seorang namja membungkuk berkali-kali di depan Kyuhyun. Kemudian namja itu berjongkok dan merapihkan buku-bukunya._

"_Kubantu..." Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok dan membantu namja itu._

"_Ah...gomawo.." namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun._

_Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang entah darimana datangnya masuk ke hati Kyuhyun, melihat senyuman namja di depannya, hatinya tidak karuan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar 50x lebih cepat, oh tidak...bahkan 100x lebih cepat sampai-sampai mau loncat. Wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah._

"_Hm...gwaenchanayo?" tanya namja tadi kepada Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah._

"_Oh...gwaenchana... Ehm...Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbengong melihat wajah namja di depannya...sangat manis.._

"_Ah...Lee Sungmin imnida..." namja yang dikenal bernama Sungmin itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menjabat tangannya, jatungnya berdebar, ia merasa ia telah jatuh cinta pada namja ini._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

Kusiapkan hatiku yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah siap. Aku memakai parfumku untuk sentuhan terakhir, karena kurasa parfumnya sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Kyu...kau berangkat dengan Zhou Mi ya? Noona sama umma mau ke salon dulu, kalo appa udah daritadi pagi di tempat resepsi..." terdengar suara Ahra-noona dari kamarnya.

"Oh..arra..." tanpa banyak bicara aku keluar dari rumahku dan melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri di sana,Zhou Mi.

"Kui Xian...gwaenchana?" tanya namja China itu, namja China itu mengetahui seluruh runtutan kejadian yang dialami Kyuhyun,

"Tentu saja tidak..Daripada melihatnya menikah dengan orang lain, aku.."

Plakk~

"Andwae! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Zhou Mi menampar Kyuhyun yang pikirannya sudah melenceng.

"Lalu apa yang harru saku lakukan,Mi!" teriak Kyuhyun di muka Zhou Mi, "Kau pikir aku bisa? Aku tahan? Melihatnya menikah dengan orang lain?" suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Dui Bu Qi,Kui Xian...karena aku...karena aku memaksamu dulu, karena aku memaksamu menjadi pacarku..." Zhou Mi memeluk Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf karena ia merasa bersalah telah menyebabkan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan orang yang dicintainya rusak. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terisak.

Doushite kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahanmu? Kenapa aku tidak secepatnya menyadari kesalahanku?

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov<strong>

Bau hairspray bertebaran dimana-mana, rasanya dadaku sesak. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari terbahagia dalam hidupku, aku akan menikah. Tapi kenapa? Rasanya ada yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Aku tidak merasa menyesal menerima lamaran Henry, aku juga bohong jika mengatakan aku tidak mencintai Henry. Aku mencintainya, namja yang selama ini selalu berada di sampingku.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Minnie...saranghae.." Henry berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. " Dan aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, aku berjanji..." Henry mempersiapkan sesuatu dan..."Minnie menikahah denganku..." Henry mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang sangat manis dan melamar Sungmin._

_Pipi Sungmin memerah, ia merasakan pipinya panas._

"_Err..Henry...nado saranghae...aku...aku..mau menikah..denganmu.." Sungmin tersenyum dan kemudian Henry mencium Sungmin dengan mesra._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Chagi...gwaenchana?" tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Ah..Henry..." aku menyadari siapa yang memanggilku.

"Minnie...kau sangat manis memakai gaun itu..." wajah Henry sangat cerah hari ini.

"Ah...gomawo...Henry" aku tersenyum pada Henry. Henry mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,aku pun menutup mataku.

"Ehm...rupanya kau disini? Kau tidak boleh mencium mempelai wanitamu sebelum pernikahan,Mochi..." seseorang menarik Henry manjauh dariku.

"Waeyo,Mi! Lepaskan!" Henry menampik tangan Zhou Mi yang menggenggamnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku calon suamiku dan calon sepupuku.

"Kau terlihat manis.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar setelah Zhou Mi berhasil menarik Henry keluar ruangan.

"Ah..eh..hmm...gomawo,Kyu" aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Bicara apa kau ini,Kyu...kau lucu sekali..tentu saja aku akan menikah dengannya,Kyu...kau tidak lihat aku sudah siap begini?" aku merasa pertanyaan Kyuhyun sangat lucu.

"Bukan itu,hyung...Apa hatimu sudah siap?"

Degg~!

Apa jawabannya? Iya kan jawabannya? Tapi kenapa mulutku kaku begini, kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata iya dengan lantang? Aku mencintai Henry! Ya,aku mencintainya...Tapi kenapa?

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapanku, "Kumohon, jangan menikah...aku...aku masih mencintaimu,hyung...semuanya hanya salah paham..." Kyuhyun menatapku di mataku. Aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Kyu...aku..." aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi...semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagiku. Aku tidak bisa menetapkan perasaanku sendiri. Kenapa? Hanya dengan satu kata dari Kyuhyun, aku jadi kacau begini?

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC?<strong>

**Aduh...author bodo nih...**

**Author lupa nanya...jadiin sama Kyuhyun ato Henry?**

**Di FF Jun,Minnie selalu punya pilihan...hehe..^^**

**Oh,ya..mian kalo ga suka...terus kayanya masih berlanjut sampai chapter 3 deh...hwaa!**

**Review yaa?**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNTITLED**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** among Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Henry,Zhou Mi

**Mian…Jun ga update kilat….abisnya Jun bingung mau pilih Henry atau Kyuhyun.**

* * *

><p>"Hyung…jangan menikah.."<p>

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Kyu terngiang di kepalaku, aku masih memikirkannya? Padahal sekarang aku sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah pelaminan dan bisa kulihat Henry di depanku. Ia tersenyum. Mana mungkin aku bisa menyakiti namja ini. Aku mencintainya…ya! Walaupun tidak, aku harus tetap mecintainya. Dia adalah calon suamiku!

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Hyung..." Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapanku, "Kumohon, jangan menikah...aku...aku masih mencintaimu,hyung...semuanya hanya salah paham..." Kyuhyun menatapku di mataku. Aku tidak bisa lari lagi._

_"Kyu...aku..."_

"_Hyung…kumohon…aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia,aku tidak akan selingkuh lagi,hyung…Kumohon.."_

"_Kyu…kau yakin..kau…tidak akan jatuh…di lubang yang sama?"_

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia akan selingkuh lagi kan? Dia akan mengulanginya lagi? Dia akan mengulangnya! Aku….tidak bisa lagi….hari-hariku waktu itu sangat hancur. Dan yang menyelamatkanku adalah Henry. Untuk melupakan hari-hari itu dengan sempurna aku membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama, aku tidak mau hari-hari itu terulang lagi. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah menikah dengan orang yang tidak akan pernah menyakitiku.

"Hyung! Aku tidak akan!" teriak seorang namja dari belakangku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Appa dan Umma Henry yang datang terlambat dan kaget melihat Kyuhyun berteriak di depan pintu masuk.

"Ah…ahjussi…ahjumna…silahkan masuk" aku geli melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. _'Apa-apaan dia tadi sok keren sekarang ketakutan dengan orang tua Henry'_ batinku.

"I'm so sorry we're late…" Appa dan Umma Henry meminta maaf pada pendeta,para tamu, dan pada Henry dan Sungmin.

"It's OK,mom.." Henry tersenyum pada umma dan appanya.

"Yes…it's OK,mom…" aku pun tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit pada umma dan appaku, tentu saja aku tidak ragu-ragu menyebut mereka appa dan ummaku, hanya dengan hitungan menit, mereka akan menjadi appa dan ummaku kok.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung,kita perlu bicara!" teriak Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Henry?" tanyaku meminta ijin pada calon suamiku.

"It's OK,dear…Go…but, don't be so long OK?" Henry tersenyum kepadaku dan meminta waktu sebentar pada pendeta. _'Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.,Henry'_ aku tidak bisa pergi lagi,senyumanmu membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Henry yang pengertian, _'aku pasti tidak akan menyesal menikah dengannya'_ pikirku sebelum pergi mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar gereja.

"Minnie-hyung,aku janji aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama..Jadi,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku. Aku tau ia sangat memohon, aku tau ia juga mencintaiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hampir seluruh hatiku kuberikan pada Henry, sudah terlanjur,Kyu...

"Aku….akan tetap menikah dengan Henry…." Jawabku pada Kyuhyun yang dengan sempurna membuat matanya melotot.

"Kenapa,hyung? Aku…tidak mengerti…" Kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah," Apa karena kau sudah berdandan?" Kyuhyun mulai mencari alasan lain,"Apa karena hyung tidak enak pada Henry?","Atau mungkin hyung takut pada orang tua Henry?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kalut.

"Karena aku mencintainya,Kyuhyun…"

"Mwo? Hyung….kau…"

"Aku sadar kalau aku akan menyakiti kau kalau aku mengatakannya, tapi kau memaksaku,Kyu…aku mencintainya, aku terlanjur memberikan seluruh hatiku padanya…."

"Lalu…apa perasaan padaku sudah tidak tersisa sama sekali,hyung?"

"Kyu….aku masih menyayangimu…aku memikirkanmu karena kau adalah mantan pacarku. Aku memperhatikanmu karena kau adalah mantan pacarku. Tetapi itu bukan berarti aku masih mencintaimu,Kyu…." Aku menjelaskan dengan tenang. Aku tidak membantah perkataanku tapi itu semua benar…perasaanku pada Kyu sudah mati ketika Ia menduakanku.

"Hyung…"

"Kyu…aku harus kembali….Kyu, dukung aku ya" aku tersenyum padanya dan meninggalkannya. _'Bukankah aku jahat? Mungkin kau bisa bilang begitu. Tapi aku hanya ingin bahagia. Tidak bolehkah aku bahagia?'_

Aku kembali memasukki gereja,kulihat dia menungguku disana. Dia tersenyum padaku. Selanjutnya aku hanya harus mengatakan dua kata…"I do" maka aku akan bahagia.

"Gyaaa! Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun tertabrak mobil! Kyaaaa~" seseorang berteriak dari belakang.

Semua orang panic, termasuk aku. _'Apa yang kau lakukan,Kyu?'_

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di sebuah makam, makam seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki bodoh yang membuang nyawanya demi aku. Namja bodoh yang tidak bisa melihatku bersama orang lain,begitu sulitnya kah?<p>

"Minnie…sudah siang…kita harus pulang.." kudengar suara namja yang kucintai yang sekarang adalah suamiku.

"Ya,Hen..aku akan menyusul…" aku tersenyum pada namja itu dan melambaikan tangan padanya memberi isyarat untuk pulang duluan.

"I'm waiting!" teriakknya. Aku tersenyum, dia memang begitu, sangat baik padaku dan yang terpenting adalah aku mencintainya. Dan aku tidak menyesal menikah dengannya.

Aku berdiri dari makam itu, aku tidak mau membuat Henry menunggu lebih lama lagi.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Hyung…apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah anniversary kita?" tanya Kyuhyun pada pacarnya._

"_Aku ingin bahagia,Kyu.." jawab Sungmin dengan mantap._

"_Apa kau bahagia sekarang,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi pada pacarnya._

"_Ya…aku sangat sangat bahagia,Kyu….Gomawo.." Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

'Hyung,apa kau bahagia?' tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Ya….aku bahagia,Kyu…aku sangat sangat bahagia…Gomawo.." aku menatap makam Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan kearah namja yang sangat kucintai sekarang dan selamanya.

**THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Aduuhhh…mian kalo jelekk…akhirnya Jun milih Henry deh…<strong>

**Soalnya FF author yang "It's too late" bakal jadi Kyumin. Kasian kan Henry kalo ditolak dimana-mana…**

**Hehehe..^^**

**Mian karena lamaaa banget update nya…**

**Review yaa?**

**Kanshamida~**


End file.
